


Day nineteen:Rough Sex:Fuck Marimo! (Zoro/Sanji)

by PhantomWantsto1



Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [19]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Blow Jobs, Bottom Vinsmoke Sanji, M/M, Rough Kissing, Rough Sex, Roughness, Spanking, Teasing, Top Roronoa Zoro
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27110935
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhantomWantsto1/pseuds/PhantomWantsto1
Summary: Zoro likes it rough,as Does Sanji but the poor Man does Understand how rough He likes it,and let's say some messes were made
Relationships: Roronoa Zoro/Vinsmoke Sanji
Series: OTPOBER Nsfw edition! [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1946200
Comments: 7
Kudos: 79





	Day nineteen:Rough Sex:Fuck Marimo! (Zoro/Sanji)

**Author's Note:**

> -i've done little drabbles of these two for OTPober so I decided,let's give them a actual sex one shot so I did 🤣-

"fuck...do..do...you really have to make those nosies? Your making it harder to fuck your brain's out right now "

Zoro gripped the Blonde hair tighter,as Sanji currently choked agaisnt the cock that was stuffed into his mouth.

"Fuck Shitty cook"

Sanji eyes flicked up to Zoro's face,his lips were slightly parted,and his eyes were closed

Sanji engulfed more, dragging his tounge around the tip.

Zoro gripped harder and yanked his head off him, pushing him back

"Z...Zoro?"

"Your not gonna make me cum. Not before you"

Sanji's eyes widened as he tried to catch his breathing.

Zoro climbed over him,licking his lips and snagging His bottom lip in his teeth tugging harshly,making Sanji whimper.

Zoro let his lip go, before slamming them into his, roughly shoving his tounge back down Sanji's throat.

Sanji whimpered and wiggled agaisnt the more muscular Male,wrapping his arms around his neck.

Pulling away,Sanji panted,his arms around his neck

"Z...Zoro.... P...please..."

Zoro smirked and trailed a Hand down his naked chest down to his Semi hard Cock

"Marimo. It's not fair! I'm here naked Infront of you while your here with your shirt on still"

"That's all you wanted?,then pull it off me Shitty cook"

Sanji gulped harshly and leaned up, slowly pulling the white t-shirt off the Male,showing the Deep Scar that ran along the times chest.

Zoro chuckled deeply,watching Sanji eye fuck him,so he proceeded to push him down,flip him,and slam into him

Sanji Moaned loudly,throwing his head back

"Z...Zoro!! A..ah! Fuck!!!"

Zoro chuckled and gripped his hips tightly,pulling him closer to him, feeling Sanji slowly strech around him

"Fucking Slut"

Sanji groaned,letting the drool slip out if his mouth,down onto the Sapphire blue duvet set.

"Z..z...zoro...fuck Marimo s..slow do-WN!"

Halfway through his sentence,Zoro swiftly smacked Sanji's pale cheeks,roughly five times,making a small Whimper slip out of his mouth

"Did you like that?"

Pounding harshly into his Tight hole,his nails dug and scratched at pale skin, littering it with his Marks.

"Fuck Sanji,your tight"

Z..Zoro,I'm close"

"Your gonna fucking hold it in! Got it!"

Sanji nodded and threw his head back as Zoro purposely slowed down as he brushed past a sensitive spot,and sped up after brushing past it.

He kept that up, slowly inching Sanji closer and closer to his orgasm

"C..can't...h..hold-"

Sanji moaned loudly as he came,it spilling over and staining the sheets,Zoro growled loudly and slammed harder into the smaller blonde,making him moan,whimper and scream as He was senestive.

"Z..Zoro! L..let me come down..P..please!"

Zoro shook his head no,chuckling as he did

"Fucking Slut,didn't listen to my orders now did you? Cumming when I told you no"

Sanji glanced over his shoulder,feeling goosebumps arrise on his skin,Zoro was panting but his Hands had a tight grip on his hips and he was currently deep in him.

The sight was so fucking attractive to Sanji.

He felt a harsh yank on his blonde hair,causing his head to be thrown back and a choked moan to get by his lips,He kept the grip tightly in his fingers and slowed down,causing Sanji to whine

"W..why did you-"

"Quiet,I slowed down since you didn't listen to my orders."

Sanji gulped nervously but purposely slowly wiggled his butt,trying so hard to not whine.

"I..it was a...A... accident Z..Zoro"

One small wiggle again and he felt Zoro twitch agasint that spot,he tried to wiggle again but Moaned loudly as he felt his hair get tugged harshly and a slam agaisnt his prostate.

"AH! Z..Zoro!!"

"I noticed the fucking wiggling,trying to get some pleasure,well I'll give it to you"

Zoro released his hair and harshly griped into his hips once again and slammed very hard into him,pulling out and pushing in again

"Fuck!"

Zoro grunted and bit down in Sanji's nape,softly tugging the skin as he pounded into him, Grunting as he came hard

Zoro panted but flipped the over so Sanji was now in top,weak and panting

"W..what?"

"Fucking ride me, you've done-"

Sanji groaned and slowly began to rock his hips,laying his fingers agaisnt his thighs,to support himself, Zoro's grip never left Sanji's hips, tightly squeezing him

"A..ah..Z..z... Marimo"

"Your being to soft,Shitty cook",

Zoro slowly pulled Sanji off him,and slammed him back down onto him,quickly making him bounce onto his dick,Letting Sanji Throw his head back once again Letting out a almost Banshee like scream

"T..THERE! P...LEASE"

Zoro seductively giggled and kept the pace up,boucning him harshly as the room felt hot and was filled with pants,moans and their skin slapping together.

"Z..Zoro..I.. I'm"

He placed a hefty hand onto his Cock,pumping in while Sanji countinued to try to boucne at the speed from before

"T..too much!, I'm not gonna last!"

"Fucking make it last Shitty cook!!"

Zoro thrusted his hips up,shoving himself deeper into Sanji who squealed and bounce faster,still feeling Zoro's cum from earlier stick to him

One last boucne and Sanji panted loudly,which caused Zoro to let go of his cock,rubbing the dripping cum off his hand onto the sheets

"I..can't.."

Zoro growled and thrusted his hips up, suddenly making Sanji's whole body shoot up with pleasure

"And you said you wanted me,fucking hell did one round tire you out Chef!"

"N..no! Not at all.. Fucking Marimo!"

Zoro thrust's some how went deeper everytime,slowly turning Sanji to putty as he tried so hard to not collapse onto Zoro

"I..I'm gonna cum!!"

"Hold.it.in!!"

Sanji bit his lips so hard,trying to concentrate on not releasing but,feeling his cock twitch as he got closer and Closer he knew he wasn't gonna last

"I..I can't!!! Zoro please!!"

"Fucking do it Shitty cook!"

Sanji let out a Animalistic moan as he came,some of it splattering onto Zoro's thighs as he slammed Sanji down onto his cock,cumming deeply into him,grunting and grinding his teeth

"Fuck!*"

Sanji crawled off,flopping next to him as he felt the hot liquid slowly spill onto his thighs,he glanced over at Zoro who picked up his Box of Cigarette's and pulled one out,lighting it taking a small inhale,before passing it to Sanji.

"Better obey next time shitty Cook"


End file.
